encuentros inesperados
by lilycantu
Summary: Clark Luthor se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa,sobrevivira al caos que formara su visitante?
1. Chapter 1

Clark Luthor esta placidamente dormido en su cama, habia tenido una noche larga como ultraman, el mostruo que estaba suelto en Metropolis segun los diarios, pero que nadie habia vivido lo suficiente como para dar una descripcion de el. Se movio un poco en sueños, acercandose a una suave mata de pelo negro. ¨desde cuando las almuadas son tan suaves¨ penso. Toco un poco mas el pelo para asegurarse que no era la almuada, entonces escucho un suave quejido.¨no recuerdo traer a alguien a casa¨ se levanto para poder ver a la dueña del pelo.

¨QUE DEMONIOS¨ grito despertando a su compañera de cama.

¨papa¨dijo la pequeña niña, se tallo un poco los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Una sonrisa se mostro en su pequeño rostro, se levanto sobre la cama y corrio a sus brazos que la atraparon instintivamente.

La niña le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le dio una sonrisa que el automaticamente respondio con una identica, la pequeña puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello para un abrazo que le corto la respiracion a Clark¨demonios, la niña es fuerte¨

¨volviste¨ dijo la niña, miro hacia los lados en busca de algo, Clark hizo lo mismo para saber que buscaba la niña¨ donde estamos? y mama?¨

¨que mama? pregunto confundido

¨mi mama tonto¨ dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

¨no lo se¨

¨mmm, yo queria verla, dijo que hoy me llevaria con ella al trabajo¨ dijo con un puchero¨ donde estamos papi?

¨ en mi casa y yo no soy tu papa?¨

¨ si si lo eres¨

¨no no lo soy¨ nego con la cabeza Clark

¨ si lo eres mira¨ la niña tomo un pequeño relicario que tenia alrededor del cuello, lo abrio y mostro una pequeña foto de ella junto con el y Lane. Mas bien con su doppelganger y Lane.

¨oh¨ el miro bien la niña, tenia el cabello chocolate Lane y al pareser un poco de terquedad tambien, sin embargo sus ojos y sonrisa eran de el.

¨ves, tu eres mi papa¨ afirmo la niña bajandose de sus brazos y dirigiendose a la puerta

¨ a donde vas?¨

¨ voy a buscar algo de comer tengo hambre¨ y dejo en el cuarto aun muy desrientado Clark Luthor.

diganme que piensan, esta es una idea que me estuvo rondando por la cabeza algun tiempo.

saludos

L


	2. Chapter 2

Clark siguio a la niña de la pijama de conejitos, camino por el largo pasillo abriendo puerta tras puerta,

¨que buscas?¨ pregunto Clark

¨la cocina, tengo hambre¨ dijo la niña.

¨dejame decirte que estan caminando hacia el lado equivocado, niña¨ comento Clark

la niña lo observo detenidamente.

¨ÿ bien que estas esperando, llevame a alla¨ exigio la niña cruzando los brazos.

Clark la llevo hasta el gran comedor de la mansion, una señora de mediana edad se acerco a el y a la niña. Se le hizo raro que Clark Luthor estuviera acompañado de una niña pero no hizo ningun comentario.

¨que va a querer de desayunar señor?¨ pregunto la señora con un poco de cuidado.

¨traigame huevos, con un poco de tocino y cafe¨ pidio Clark mientras sentaba a la niña en la cabecera de la larga mesa.

¨ y para la pequeña princesa?¨ dijo la señora dirigiendose a la niña.

¨ voy a querer waffles y helado¨ dijo la niña.

¨ no es muy temprano para helado cariño?¨

¨dele lo que pide, señora warner¨ dijo Clark

la señora se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra. A los pocos minutos la señora trajo el desayuno de ambos.

La pequeña miro detenidamente a Clark comer.

¨que pasa niña? Pregunto el Kriptoniano.

¨tu no eres mi papa¨ contesto la niña,

¨ por que dices eso¨ le sorprendio que la niña le dijera eso,

¨primero por que papa me llama su pequeño milagro, no niña, segundo mi nombre es Lara y tercero para no toma cafe en el desayuno toma leche con chocolate como yo, mama solo tomo cafe¨ enumero la niña con sus pequeños dedos,¨ donde esta papa y mama?¨

¨ no lo se¨

¨ como no lo sabes, la gente grande es la que sabe cosas¨ la niña explico,

Clark se le quedo mirando.

¨ pues no lo se,que quieres que haga mocosa?¨ dijo con fastidio

¨ quiero que me devuelvas a casa¨ respondio la niña.

¨esta bien, hare lo que pueda"dijo Clark, se levanto de la mesa.

¨ a donde vas?¨ pregunto Lara

¨ a trabajar¨

¨ yo voy contigo¨ dijo la niña apresurandose.

¨ no tu te quedas, no necesito mocosos en el trabajo¨

¨ no yo voy contigo, no quiero quedarme aqui¨ dijo la niña energicamente.

¨por que no quieres quedarte aqui?¨

¨ tu casa me da miedo¨ dijo la niña haciendo un leve puchero

Clark miro a la pequeña detenidamente, miro en sus ojos que queria llorar, lo que lo hizo sentir culpable.

¨Esta bien vamos¨

ese dia seria largo, penso.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark estaba sentado en su escritorio, Lara estaba sentada en una silla frente a el observandolo, habia estado observadolo las 2 ultimas horas sin decir ninguna palabra, el levanto la vista para encontrarse con la de la pequeña.

´´por que me miras?´´ pregunto

´´estoy esperando que termines para que puedas ayudarme a volver a casa´´ explico Lara.

´´ y por que tendria yo que ayudar a una pequeña que solo me molesta?´´

´´por que quiero volver con mama y papa´´

´´ y a mi que me importa, por mi puedes nunca volver a verlos, no me importa´´ dijo de forma agreiva.

la niña lo miro y empezo hacer un puchero.

Clark vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente, Clark nunca habia visto aun niño llorar asi, al ver a la niña asi sintio como si algo le apretara por dentro se levanto de su escritorio para acercarse ala pequeña.

´´lo siento no quise decir eso´´ se disculpo pero la niña no dejo de llorar´´ lo lamento por favor no llores´´ pidio

Lois Lane estaba enojada,Clark Luthor habia censurado su ultimo articulo, ella caminaba hacia la ofician de su a decirle lo que se merecia, el no podia callar la libertad de exprecion.

habrio las grandes puertas de la ofcina de Luthor y vio algo que nunca habria esperado ver.

a el Grande y malo Clark Luthor abrazando auna pequeña niña y disculpandose.

la niña miro a Lois y lloro con mas fuerza.

¨por favor Lane, ayudame no se que hacer para que pare de llorar´´ pidio Clark angustiado.

Lois salio de su shock, se acerco ala niña sentada en el regazo de Clark.

´´que pasa pequeña, deja de llorar´´

la niña se calmo un poco, pero aun daba grandes suspiros.

´´el es malo conmigo, no quiere ayudarme a volver con mi papa y mama´´ dijo la niña abrazando a Lois

Lois miro a Clark con enojo.

´´yo te voy ayudar, esta bien,le pedire a un amigo que te tome una foto y la publicaremos en el periodico para que la vean todos y asi poder dar con tu papas´´ explico Lois ala nña.

´´no haras eso Lane, yo contratare a un investigador privado para que de con sus padres´´ dijo Clark

¨¨que tiene de malo mi idea asi el mensaje llegara amas gente´´

´´no quiero exponer ala niña o quede a esos horribles lugares de servicios infantiles´´

la niña vio discutir alos dos adultos, eran igual asus padres, discutian igual a sus padres pero no eran sus papas.

´´tengo hambre´´ dijo la niña

ambos adultos la miraron.

´´vamos te llevare a comer´´ dijo Clark

´´puede ir ella tambien´´ dijo Lara

Clark solo miro a Lois

´´quieres venir con nosotros, Clark comprara helado, verdad Clark?´´ dijo la niña

¨el asintio

¨´´esta bien´´ contesto Lois. ella no queira dejar a esta pobre niña sola con el monstruo de Clark Luthor.


	4. Chapter 4

ambos estaban bajando por el elevador. la niña iba tomada de la mano de ambos, Lois miro detenidamente a la pequeña, noto que todavia llevaba una pijama de conejitos.

¨Luthor no te dignaste a conseguirle ropa a la niña¨ dijo Lois.

¨ que tiene de malo la que lleva puesta¨

¨ es una pijama¨

Clark le dio una mirada dando a enterder que no encontraba su punto.

¨ no puede andar en la calle con pijama, necesitas encontrarle ropa¨

¨¨ya tiene ropa Lane, la que lleva puesta¨dijo en tono molesto.

¨esta bien si tu no piensas comprarle algo lo hare yo¨ dijo Lois mientras se volvia a la niña¨ oye no quieres ir de compras conmigo?¨

la cara de la niña se ilumino.

¨podemos ir Clark? por favor?¨ pregunto la niña poniendo sus ojos de cachorro hacia el.

Lois noto como la mirada dura de Clark se suavizaba al ver a la pequeña.

¨esta bien le comprare ropa¨ dijo de forma resignada.

Lois se rio para si, con el tono de voz de Clark, se le hacia sorprendente que el estuviera tan accesible.

¨ siii¨ grito la niña con emocion.

despues de dos horas de arrastrar a Clark por todo el centro comercial, habian decidido para en una pequeño restaurante ubicado dentro del mismo edificio.

Lois estaba sorprendida de que podia pasar un buen rato con Clark Luthor, despues de las primeras dos tiendas el habia dejado su pose de enojado y habia cooperado mas, hasta habia dado su opinion algunas veces.

mientras comian unas hamburguezas, ella observo como Lily le enseñaba a tomar la suya sin embarrase, habia visto mas sonrisas genuinas en las ultimas tres horas de las que habia visto el los ultimos años trabajando con el.

el era realmente guapo cuando sonreia asi sin maldad en los ojos, paresia mas joven. hasta mas inocente. realmente le empezaba a agradar este Clark Luthor.

¨que es lo que piensas Lane?¨ pregunto Clark

¨nada, solo en como vamos a encontrar a lo padres de ella¨

¨ ya te dije que contratare a un investigador privado para eso¨ comento el.

¨ y que tal si no los encontramos¨ dijo Lois en voz baja, evitando de que oyera Lara.

¨ los vamos a encontrar tienes mi palabra¨ dijo Clark


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos los que siguen mi historia, lamento comentares que tavez tarde un poco mas de lo necesario en actualizar.

ayer sufri un intento de asalto, que termino en una pequeña fisura en los nudillos de mi mano izquierda(golpie al atacante en la cara en repetidamente) y 5 puntos en mi cabeza. asi que tendre inmovilizada mi mano un tiempo y realmente es dificil escribir esto con una sola mano.

espero su comprension y gracias...

saludos

L


	6. Chapter 6

Clark pago la comida en el restaurante despues de que Lois le dijera algo sobre el ser rico,y que ella no ganaba lo suficiente.

Clark se rio de su forma poco sutil de decir que necesitaba un aumento.

ambos caminaban hacia el nada practico auto de Clark. Lois habia hecho que Clark cargara las bolsas con la ropa de Lara, mientras ella cargaba a la pequeña niña dormida.

cuando llegaron al coche, Lois miraba el coche con concentracion.

" cual es el problema?" pregunto Clark

" creo que no van a caber las bolsas en el carro" respondio Lois

" eso no seria un problema, si no hubieras comprado medio centro comercial" reprocho.

" hey amigo..."

" calma Lane solo compartia una observacion, ademas creo que Lara se vera muy linda en todo eso, no crees?" dijo el con un sonrisa.

" no te trates de hacer el encantador conmigo Luthor no te queda"

" de hecho Lane, algunas mujeres me encuentran encantador"aclaro Clark. ella hizo una mueca ante su comentario.

Clark dejo algunas bolsas en el suelo, para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

" acomodate en lo que meto todas las bolsas"

" Wow Clark Luthor abrio la puerta para mi, deberia sentirme alagada" dijo con sorpresa fingida.

" callate Lois y sube al auto" sonrio un poco mientras volvia a abrir la cajuela y metia las bolsas

Lois se quedo un poco en Shock, el la habia llamado por su nombre, Lois, no Lane como acostumbraba,eso era nuevo pero lo mas nuevo era que a ella gusta como sonaba el nombre en sus labios.

el viaje en el auto fue un poco callado, ella seguia pensando en todo su dia con Clark y como sorpresivamente se habia encontrado disfrutando de su compañia, Clark por su parte pensaba en lo mismo, siempre habia deseado a Lois Lane pero nunca de una forma diferente a la fisica, ahora desea su compañia y no solo en el dormitorio eso le era extraño.

cuando llegaron a la casa de Lois,Clark se apresuro a abrirle la puerta del coche y ayudarle con la niña mientras ella bajaba del auto.

"Lane...yo..."

" creo que la palabra que estas buscando es gracias" corto Lois

el sonrio y asinto.

" gracias, supongo que nos vemos mañana?"

" supones bien, dado que trabajo en tu periodico" comento Lois

" cierto, adios" dijo cuando sintio que la niña se movia en sus brazos.

"adios"


	7. Chapter 7

**siento no actualiza tan rapido este fic, no lo he olvidado, solo le estoy dando un poco de prioridad al otro, dado que mi prima me presiona por saber el final.**

**espero que disfruten.**

Lara entre abrio los ojos para mirarlos, ambos se miraban como queriendo decir mas, se paresian tanto a sus padres, pero ellos no lo eran, su mama no lo llamaba Smallville, como siempre lo hacia cuando se dirigia a el y su padre no la llamaba Lo. ellos tampoco se veian felices como sus padres se veian juntos, talvez fue eso, que no estaban juntos, penso la pequeña niña. ella tenia una nueva mision juntar a sus padres aqui antes de regresar casa. con esa decision la niña se acomodo mas en los brazos de Clark que caminaba de vuelta al auto. la acomodo en el asiento del pasajero, le abrocho el cinturon de seguridad. se apresuro a su asiento se sento iba arrancar el coche cuando recordo lo que le dijo Lara sobre el cinturon, sonrio para si y se lo puso. arrancando el coche para volver asu casa.

Clark entro a la mansion con la niña en brazos, el mayordomo se acerco rapidamente a el, para obtener la niña de su brazos.

"dejalo stevens, saca las bolsas del auto" dijo Clark

el hombre mayor asintio y se dirigio al auto.

Clark camino hacia las habitaciones cuando se encontro con la puerta abierta de su despacho y Tess de espalda a el.

Clark le entrego a Lara a la señora warner que salia del lugar.

"llevela a mi cuarto" le pidio a la anciana.

la señora tomo a la niña y camino por el pasillo.

" que desagradable sorpresa" saludo Clark.

la peliroja se volvio hacia su hermano.

" que clase de recibimiento es ese?" cuestiono.

"no queria que pensaras que me alegra verte, hermanita" dijo Clark caminando hacia la mesa de licores.

"por favor Clark,eh venido por que al pareser mataste a 8 personas ayer en lo barrios suicidas " dijo Tess.

"oh eran amigos tuyos? oh lo siento no tienes amigos" se burlo

" como si los tuvieras"le quito el bazo de la mano" el problema es que eran mis trabajadores,destruiste toda una operacion de drogas ahi"

" sabes Tess que no soy una persona de disculpas, asi que, es lo que vienes realmente a buscar?" dijo Clark

ella se acerco a el, paso una mano por su pecho.

" supe que te pasaste todo el dia con Lane"

Clark tomo la mano de tess deteniendo sus avances.

" no veo como eso pueda ser de tu incumbencia"

" todo lo que se trate de ti lo es"

" no, claro que no lo es, asi que largate, esta conversacion termino" dijo tomandola de ambos brazos y sacandola del despacho.

" clark no puedes hacerme esto" grito Tess

" mirame" dijo el antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

camino hasta su habitacion, donde encontro a la pequeña niña desparramada en toda la cama, se rio ante la imagen se cambio en su ropa de dormi y se acomodo en la cama.

Lara instintivamente paso su brazo por el cuello de Clark y se acurruco mas en el.

Clark se tenso un poco por la accion pero se relajo con el sonido del corazon de la niña quedandose dormido, soñando con una vida donde era el padre de esa niña y vivia felizmente junto con la madre de la pequeña.


	8. Chapter 8

el siguiente dia Lara se levanto temprano, su estomago gruñia, ella tenia hambre.

" Clark" dijo la niña " Clark despierta" dijo moviendo al hombre dormido bocabajo

"mmm"

" clark, tengo hambre despierta" dijo la niña empezando a brincar en la cama.

" mm que pasa?" pregunto un Clark Luthor adormilado.

" tengo hambre" dijo la niña como si fuera la explicacion mas obvia.

" que horas son?"

" las 7 de la mañana" el nunca se levantaba antes de las 2 de la tarde.

" es muy temprano" se quejo clark mientras ponia una almuhada en su cara.

" no lo es, no tienes que ir a trabajar?" pregunto la niña

" soy el jefe puedo ir a la hora que quiera"

" vamos levantate, tengo hambre" dijo la niña moviendole el brazo.

" esta bien" se levanto a regañadientes de la cama.

miro a la niña con el pelo desordenado.

" creo que deberias bañarte, pequeña"

" esta bien" la niña corrio hasta la silla que estaba al otro lado del cuarto donde estaban todas las bolsas de las comprar de ayer.

empezo a sacar mucha ropa de las bolsas tomo algo con ella, y se le quedo viendo a Clark.

Clark la miro un momento hasta que le señalo la puerta tras ella.

Clark salio de la habitacion con ropa para bañarse en otra parte cuando se encontro en el pasillo con la señora warner

"señor Luthor" dijo la señora sorprendida

" señora warner, prepare el desayuno"

" que va a querer señor Luthor?"

"un desayuno ingles"

" la niña comera con usted?"

" si prepare algo para ella tambien"

"esta bien"

mas tarde Clark estaba esperando a Lara en el comedor cuando la niña aparecio, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta que apenas le llegaba al ombligo. le recordo a las chicas faciles con las que el salia.

" que traes puesto?"puesto pregunto Clark

" mi ropa nueva" contesto la niña

" no te queda muy chica esa camiseta?"

"nop" dijo la niña negando con la cabeza" asi se usan"

sintio crecer un nuevo sentimiento que no conocia.

" no vas a llevar eso puesto"

" por que no? esta bonito" dijo la niña cruzando los brazos de forma desafiante.

" por que no es apropiado para una niña de tu edad"

" ami me gusta y no me voy a cambiar" dijo la niña tercamente.

Clark tomo un gran respiro, como demonios le hace Kent con esta niña, penso para si mismo

"mm que tal si te compro un helado si vas y te cambias" trato de negociar.

"nop"

" que tal un helado y una ida al zoologico,t gustan los animales?"

" nop, me gusta esta camiseta" dijo la niña obstinadamente.

demonios, soy Clark Luthor todo un tiburon en los negocios, puedo hacer que cualquiera acepte un trato, no puedo ser vencido por una niña, penso.

" te compro un helado, te llevo al zoologico y a cenar cualquier cosa que te guste"

"mmm esta bien pero podemos invitar a Lois?" pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorro.

" claro, pero ve y cambiate quieres"

" esta bien" dijo la niña sonriendo y corriendo a cambiarse.

esa niña seria su muerte.


	9. Chapter 9

despues de un interesante desayuno, Clark y Lara habian acordado pasar al periodico primero antes de ir al zoologico, ambos se dirigia al diario el Planeta, la mayoria de los trabajadores lo miraban con extrañes, no estaban acostumbrados a verlo tan temprano en la mañana.

" buenos dias señor Luthor, los muchachos ya hicieron los cambios que pidio en su oficina" saludo la chica rubia que trabajaba como su secretaria.

el habia pedido que pusieran una television en la oficina para poder entretener a Lara.

" buenos dias" saludo Lara

el kriptoniano la ignoro, y paso de largo hacia su oficina.

" eso no fue muy amable" la niña regaño al hombre.

Clark voltio a ver a la niña, que tenia el ceño fruncido en desaprobacion, se paresia tanto a Lane, tomo un gran respiro.

" prometo saludar la proxima vez de acuerdo?"

" est bien,pero que no se te olvide" dijo la niña sentandose en el sillon de piel.

" que tal si enciendes la tele y buscan algo para ver mientras yo intento trabajar" dijo Clark en tono amistoso.

La niña tomo el control remoto y empezo a cambiar de canales.

Clark se sento en su escritorio hundiendose en el trabajo.

habian pasado casi 5 horas en la oficina, Clark no podia creer que Lara no lo habia molestado en todo ese tiempo, el cada cierto tiempo le echaba un vistazo para ver que hacia la pequeña, pero lo unico diferente eran las posiciones que ella habia tomado en el sillon, como en estos momentos, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas descansando en el respaldo y su cabeza colgando del asiento del sillon, no entendia como podia estar tan absorta en la television viendo todo al reves.

El kriptoniano se aclaro un poco la garganta para llamar la atencion de la niña.

" pequeña, que tal si nos tomamos un descanzo y vamos al zoologico como prometi" sugirio Clark. la niña sonrio, Clark encontro que le encantaba la sonrisa de la pequeña.

" no tienes mas trabajo?" pregunto

"no, lo demas puede esperar para mañana" dijo levantandose de su escritorio para tomar su chaqueta.

" siiii" grito Lara" podemos invitar a Lois, acuerdate que lo prometiste"

" prometi que la invitariamos a cenar, ademas ella debe estar ocupada"

"pero talvez ella no lo esta" dijo Lara" podemos preguntarle si quiere ir" la niña puso su cara de cachorro, esa con la que nadie le podia decir que no.

" esta bien, vamos y le preguntamos" accedio.

ambos salieron de la oficina, la secretaria los recibio afuera.

" ya se va señor? que tenga buena tarde" dijo la chica

"gracias, igual usted Sarah" dijo Clark leyendo su credencial.

la chica se sorprendio un poco por la respuesta, su jefe nunca antes le habia dirigido la palabra asi a excepcion de sus peticiones.

" iremos al zoologico" dijo lara a la chica.

" que bien que se diviertan" los despidio

ambos bajaron a preguntar si la morena iria con ellos al zoologico.


	10. Chapter 10

**hola ya se que probablemente esperaban una actualizacion,pero tuve unos problemas con mi lap y esta en reparacion, eso no es todo no se si recuerdan las fisuras que tenia en la mano izquierda, a pues me volvi a lastimar asi que la tendre sin movimiento por lo menos 2 semanas. pero no se preocupen no podre escribir en la computadora pero lo hare a mano para solo pasarlo despues a la lap.**

**para los seguidores de Una Visita Del Mañana he estado pensando en hacer una secuela, talvez un crossover con The Originals, culpen a mi prima por preguntarme si funcionaria la compulsion en Clark? ustedes que piensan? funcionaria? les gustaria ver al temible hibrido Klaus darse cuenta que no es la criatura mas poderosa sobre la tierra? o Chris y Hope como pareja?**

**dejenme sus comentarios, cualquier idea se tendra en cuenta.**

**saludos**

**Lilian**


	11. Chapter 11

**aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, siento no haber actualizado, pero quiero que sepan que no me olvidado de esta historia y pretendo terminarla.**

Clark y la pequeña bajaron del ascensor en el piso de Lois, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor la niña salió corriendo en busca de la reportera, llegó hasta su escritorio pero no había nadie.

"no está" dijo Lara con tristeza

Clark estaba apunto de empezar a consolar a la niña cuando vio a Lois salir del cuarto de copias.

"ahi esta" le señaló a la niña, la cual al verla sonrió.

Lois se sorprendió al verlos.

"ah… hola chicos qué hacen aquí?" pregunto

"Clark me va a llevar al zoológico" dijo Lara

"oh eso es genial"

Lara miro a Clark con seriedad, el no sabia que quería la niña. Lara le frunció el ceño y le señalo con los ojos para que dijera algo.

Lois observaba la lucha de miradas que ambos tenían con curiosidad. vio como Luthor se dio por vencido.

"nos preguntamos si quisieras acompañarnos?" dijo Clark mirando a la niña para saber si eso era lo que quería, Lara le sonrió.

"pues tengo un poco de trabajo" dijo la morena

"por favor" dijo la niña poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

la reportera no pudo resistirse a esa mirada y acepto.

más tarde en el zoológico, Lara corría de un lugar a otro con emoción, Lois y Clark caminaban detrás de ella, mirándola.

ambos sonreían al ver a la pequeña tan feliz.

llegaron a la jaula de los pandas, donde había mucha gente reunida, al parecer la pequeña cría de panda se había reunido con sus padres.

Clark sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón.

"qué pasa?" pregunto a Lara.

"hay mucha gente y no me dejan ver" dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

Clark la tomó en los brazos, la sentó sobre sus hombros y se acercó más a la jaula para tener una mejor vista, la niña estaba encantada. Lois miró la escena un poco impactada al ver al gran y temible Clark Luthor domesticado por una niñita. Lara le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellos y mirara, Lois no pudo parar de reír al escuchar a Lara decir lo lindo que era el pequeño bebé panda.

de repente Lara olvido donde estaba.

" mamá, papá puedo tener un panda, por favor?" dijo la niña sin pensar y sin dejar de mirar a los pandas.

tanto Lois como Clark se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo,no sabían qué decir. pero algo dentro de ellos se sintió bien, realmente bien.

Lara se agacho para encontrarse con la cara de Clark, puso ambas manos en las mejillas del kriptoniano para obtener toda su atención.

"puedo tener uno?" preguntó de nuevo.

"mmm… Claro Cariño" dijo un poco perturbado.

"sii" grito la niña y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz que hizo sonreír al kriptoniano.

"oíste? tendré un panda" le dijo a Lois

Lois solo sonrio, aun estaba un poco en Shock.

más tarde ellos fueron a comer al restaurante de pollo frito, ambos descubrieron que Lara tenía una especie de obsesión con los nuggets de pollo.

todos estaban comiendo cuando Lois se disculpó para ir al baño,Clark la siguió con las vista hasta que se le perdió, entonces sintió la mirada de la pequeña frente a él.

"qué?" pregunto el Kriptoniano.

" te gusta Lois" dijo la niña.

"que? de que estas hablando?" dijo Clark

" te gusta mama"

"claro que no" nego

"conozco esa mirada, es la misma que papá le da a mamá" dijo Lara, Clark iba a negarlo de nuevo" esta bien que te guste, es mamá después de todo, o algo asi, deberias invitarla a salir"

" no creo"

"debes o eres una gallina al igual que este nugget" dijo la niña enseñándole su comida.

"claro que no"

"demuéstralo"lo desafío

"la invitare a salir y veremos quien es el nugget" dijo Clark.

la niña sonrió.

Lois llegó un momento después a la mesa.

"que me perdí?" pregunto

"nada, pero creo que hora de irnos" aviso Clark.

al llegar ala casa de Lois Lara ya se había quedado dormida,Clark la dejo en el coche y encaminó a Lois a su puerta.

"bien… gracias por acompañarnos" dijo Clark

"gracias a ustedes por invitarme" agradece.

" bien adiós" dijo Clark

"adios"

Clark camino hacia su auto y recordó las palabras de Lara, el era Clark Luthor un hombre al cual temer, el no era un nugget de pollo, se voltio.

"hey Lois"

"qué pasa?" preguntó la reportera.

"me preguntaba si querías salir de nuevo mañana?"

"claro, a donde van a ir tu y Lara?"

"me referia a solo tu y yo" aclaro Clark

Lois se sorprendió

"me estas pidiendo una cita?" pregunto solo para confirmar que no había oído mal.

"solo si dices que si"

"Claro por qué no" ella dijo un poco sorprendida

"genial te recogeré a las 7" dijo Clark y camino a su auto, "quien es el nugget ahora" pensó.

Lois se quedo parada frente a su puerta viendo como el carro se alejaba.

"que demonios acaba de pasar" pensó.


	12. Chapter 12

el día siguiente en la mansión Luthor, Clark caminaba de un lado a otro.

" como pude meterme en esto" dijo en voz alta.

Lara entró al cuarto con un bol lleno de palomitas. miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de la ropa de Clark estaba dispersa por la habitación, le recordó a su madre cuando según ella "no tenía que ponerse"

"qué pasa?" preguntó la niña sentándose en medio de la cama descuidadamente.

"tu pequeño diablillo, tu me metiste en esto" dijo Clark con voz ronca.

"yo?"pregunto la niña inocentemente"no se de que hablas?" la niña le dio una sonrisa dulce.

"yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que te metiste en mi vida. ahora tengo una cita con una mujer y me siento nervioso" dijo dándole la espalda" como demonios volví a la adolescencia?"

la niña se paró sobre la cama

"ven, acércate" pidió

Clark hizo caso y se paró en el extremo de la cama.

Lara puso sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Clark.

"calmate. yo te ayudare en la cita con mama"

Clark la miro interrogante.

"yo conozco a mi mamá, supongo que esta versión de ella no puede ser muy diferente, solo sigue mi consejo esta bien?"

Clark asintió.

"bien, primero usa ropa casual, mama puede parecer muy profesional pero le gustan las cosas sencillas"

Clark fue al armario a buscar algunos jeans, después de unos momentos sacó uno miraba las camisas pero todas se veian muy caras, no es que ella supiera mucho de eso.

"no tienes una camiseta o algo aparecido?"

clark siguió buscando. volvió con una camiseta henley rojo oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero.

"creo que con eso bastara, ahora llama a mama y dile que se vista informal"

"eres una pequeña mandona, cierto?" dijo Clark mientras marcaba el número de lois.

"dicen que lo saque de mama" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

antes de que Clark hablara con Lois por teléfono, Lara le arrebató el aparato de las manos.

"hola Lois" saludo la niña

"hola pequeña"

"solo llame para saber cómo estabas y decirte que te vistas de manera informal"

"oh, está bien, alguna idea de donde me llevara Clark?" pregunto Lois

"nop, es una secreto"

el Kriptoniano no puedo evitar reír, con la pequeña mentira que dijo la niña, ni el sabia a donde llevaría.

la conversación duró unos minutos más antes de que Lara colgara a Lois.

" a ver pequeña genio, a donde llevare a Lois?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"mmm"pensó un momento"no hay algún concierto, festival o algo asi?"

"creo que hay un festival en el distrito cultural"

"pues ahí está" dijo de manera sencilla."llevala ahi, a comer y listo"

"ok suena a una buena idea"

"solo no se diviertan mucho"

Clark le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"soy una niña genio con internet, se como se hacen los bebés" explico.

Clark se sonrojo un poco.

"ya no mas computadora o tablet, señorita"

la niña hizo un puchero.

Clark la ignoró y se vistió a supervelocidad.

extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta para que lara diera el visto bueno a su aspecto.

"te ves bien"

"genial"

la niña se bajó de la cama y empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

"ahora ve y haz a lois de la familia de nuevo"

Clark se dejó llevar por la pequeña niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja. el esperaba que esta noche realmente fuera un paso para hacer a Lois de su familia.

**espero que les gustara, deben saber que aun no me olvido de esta historia y voy a terminarla.**

**hay quienes me diran algo sobre lara a tan corta edad sabe lo qu es el sexo, pero me base en una experiencia personal con la hija de un amigo mio.**

**ademas quien no es curioso a esa edad.**

**saludos**

**L**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola siento el retraso pero aun no me olvido de esta historia,talvez no actualice seguido pero esten seguros que la terminare.**

Lois estaba en aprietos, no sabia que ponerse para su cita con Clark Luthor, aun se preguntaba a ella misma, cómo había terminado teniendo una cita con Clark Luthor.

El tipo nunca le agrado, solía pensar que era un idiota con muchos aires de grandeza.

Pero estos ultimos dias, habia visto una parte de él que no sabia que existia. Era un hombre encantador y no porque no lo era antes, sino que ahora lo era de forma genuina y no por conseguir algo.

Sin mencionar que el era muy bueno con Lara,nunca pensó que vería al Gran Clark Luthor llevando a una pequeña niña al zoológico y siendo feliz con ello.

Lois podía decir que el seria un buen padre en el futuro.

Ella seguía divagando en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de cambiarse y maquillarse.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio una última mirada en el espejo.

Camino hasta la puerta donde encontró a Clark esperando con un ramo de lirios.

Lois los tomó y los puso en un jarrón con agua.

Clark la espero en la puerta sin decir nada.

Cuando ella termino se acerco a Clark, quien le dio una gran sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos aquamarina.

" estas lista?"

"sí" contestó Lois sonriente.

"vámonos" dijo el moreno mientras le ofrecía su brazo.


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno esto es para el Guest que me pregunto por esta historia, tratare de terminarla.**

ambos entraron al coche caro de Clark, los primeros minutos todo estuvo en un incomodo silencio hasta que Lois no pudo soportar más.

"y Lara?"

"la deje con la señora Warner, espero que todo esté en pie cuando yo llegue" bromeo el kriptoniano.

"si, parece una niña muy inquieta" agregó Lois

"inquieta? esa niña es un pequeño demonio mandón, no entiendo como sus padres pueden con ella"

Lois sonrió al escuchar a Clark, el se estaba quejando de la pequeña pero su voz delataba el cariño que le tenía.

"pero te agrada"

"es bueno tener con quien compartir la mansión, no solo con las personas a las que le pagó por estar ahí" dijo de forma honesta.

Lois no podia creer que Clark admitió sentirse solo. ella iba decir algo más cuando el paro el auto.

"llegamos"

por la forma en que Lara le dijo se vistiera Lois sabía que Clark no la llevaría a un restaurante de lujo pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que la trajera a la feria del estado.

"la feria?"

"si, algo me dijo que la feria seria mejor para impresionar a Lois Lane que llevarla al lugar más exclusivo de Metropolis"

ella sonrió.

"pues quien te dijo eso, acertó"

"vamos" dijo Clark tomando su mano.

el tiempo pasó volando, Lois había disfrutado mucho de su compañía, ella realmente se había divertido, Clark por su parte encontró que le encantaba el sonido de risa de Lois e intento hacerla sonreír en toda la cita.

"bien, disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos"dijo la reportera cuando Clark la acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

"yo tambien lo hice"

Clark no estaba seguro que hacer, el nunca se había sentido de esta manera sobre alguien.

"ya es tarde, creo que debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo" dijo Lois jugando con sus llaves.

"tienes razón"

_besala, besala, vamos que esperas. _una voz decía en su mente.

"bien, adiós" dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

"Lois?"

"si"

"creo que… disfrute mucho esta noche...no se si quisieras salir otra vez?"

"me encantaría" ella sonrió.

"ok" el se acerco a ella y puso un suave beso en su mejilla, no era lo que él quería pero podía esperar. "descansa, nos vemos mañana"

"hasta mañana" dijo La morena sin aliento.


End file.
